


In Reverse

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Hermione Granger, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Minor Violence, Omega Astoria Greengrass, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Astoria Greengrass
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

"And this is where you'll be, Mudblood _. _ " Yaxley spat next to her feet. "If it were up to me, you'd be dead with the dogs. But unfortunately-" he pulled a mocking, mournful face," You're supposed to be kept alive. Masters orders." He sighed before suddenly grinning and kicking her in the ribs. Hermione let out a weak sound, too numb from all the pain to scream. It burned, where he kicked, bleeding renewing again. She tried to bring a trembling hand to the wound but he didn't give her a chance,dragging her by her broken arm and throwing her into the room before locking it from the outside.

Hermione swam in and out of consciousness. With whatever energy she had, she crawled across the floor and curled up by the bed. At least Harry and Ron were safe.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered brokenly before the world went black.

____________________________________________________________________________

Soft. So utterly soft. She felt like she was enveloped by clouds, swimming in a place where there were only stars and safety. She snuggled closer to the warmth, trying desperately to stay there forever. But awareness was slowly creeping up like an unwanted shadow. With consciousness came reality.

And everything went crashing down.

The first thing she noticed was that she was not alone. There was someone next to her, and they were stroking across her face leaving behind a sticky wetness that smelled like medicine. Her head was pillowed in their lap.

Hermione's mind immediately went into overdrive and she twisted sharply away from them. The sudden movement did not cause the pain she expected, but there was a slight twinge, like a wound on the verge of healing.

"Oh! You're awake!" The voice said and she could once again feel the person moving. 

Brilliant green eyes blinked down at her. The girl smiled unsurely at her before moving slightly so she sat next to Hermione.

Her eyes rove over the girl's face desperately, trying to place who she was. Green eyes, dark hair, delicate features. A slight resemblance to someone Hermione knew. 

_ Who was it? Think, Hermione, come on!  _

She internally recalled the Slytherins in her year's faces.  _ There was this one girl who hung around Parkinson wasn't there? Tracey Davies?  _ But this girl looked more around Ginny's age yet there was something about her that was familiar. Someone's sibling perhaps?

_ Daphne Greengrass! _ Her exhausted brain churned out. She had a sister, didn't she? The resemblance was light, but it was there.

"I'm Astoria. " The girl started nervously. "You probably don't-"

"Why are you here?" Hermione asked sharply.

The girl flinched slightly, her hands coming down to clench anxiously at the fabric of her dress.

"Um. It's a long story and uh...I know you probably think I'm a Death Eater..."

Hermione did think that. It was hard not to. 

The first and under the circumstances, the most obvious option was that Astoria was here to lure information out of her. The only problem with that was that the Greengrass family was neutral in the War. But they had been associated heavily with the Dark Side in the first war. She'd heard that their father had died sometime prior which was why they weren't directly associated with the Dark Lord anymore. 

Hermione's mind ran through possible scenarios. Were they just staying neutral so they could join the victorious side at the last moment and be saved from Azkaban? But that wouldn't make sense since they were in Yaxley's house. If she was here, then the rest of her family was too and what would they be doing in a prominent Death Eater's house,unharmed, if they weren't associated with the Death Eater's themselves?  _ Maybe they could be spies,  _ her mind supplied. But for which side? None of them had come close to the Order, in friendly terms or otherwise. Maybe they were on the side of the Order itself? Highly unlikely, yet there was Snape…

_ No, _ Hermione thought firmly. Neutral or not, the Greengrass were Blood Supremacists. And Blood Supremacists didn't exactly belong in the Light Side. 

Astoria was probably sent in to lure information, to question her, torture her…

But looking at the nervous, fidgeting girl who hadn't done anything yet to harm her, who had even been trying to heal her, it was hard to think that she was the one going to torture her. But maybe...maybe that was their plan! Deceive her into thinking that Astoria meant no harm in hopes that Hermione would let her guard down and trust her. And give information to her willingly.

Hermione scoffed internally. As if she'd ever let her guard down around her. They could Crucio her a million times over but they wouldn't get one drop of information from her.

"It's not going to happen," Hermione spat, "You can play all the tricks in your book, but you're not getting anything from me."

"Ever the Gryffindor." Astoria smiled. "I don't want anything from you, Granger."

Yeah right. As if Hermione was going to believe that. 

But then, Astoria scratched lightly at her neck and that's when Hermione noticed it. 

Her skin was starting to flush a rosy pink. Her breathing was slightly laboured, and she shifted on the bed uneasily. It was all very subtle, almost imperceptible if you didn't look close.

"Greengrass." Hermione's voice came out tight and cold, absolutely emotionless.

"Hmm?"

"You're going into Heat."

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Time seemed to have stilled around them, freezing everything except their harsh breathing.

Astoria eyes were huge and unblinking, her breathing coming shallow. Her vision was starting to blacken around the edges and she clenched her hands on the sheets below her, to have something to hold onto. Everything seemed blurry and disoriented, like her senses weren't working properly.

"Greengrass? Hey!"

"Hmm?" She replied but she wasn't very aware of what Hermione was saying.

She felt a hand on her shoulder shaking her harshly and she whipped her head around, turning her wild, panicked gaze on Hermione. Something seemed to snap in her, and she scrambled from the bed putting as much distance as possible between her and the Alpha.

"No. No. This isn't happening, this is _not_ happening. I can't-this isn't supposed to-"

"Hey! Calm down." Hermione's eyes rove over her face rapidly. "It's okay." She repeated in a gentler voice.

"It's not!" Astoria cried. "Why are you being so calm about it?!"

"You think I'm calm?!" Hermione snapped, her panic emerging on her face for the first time that evening "I'm losing my mind! You're going to be in full heat in a couple of hours and then what? I don't know what's going to happen! But I'm _trying_ at least. I'm trying to figure something out!"

They both stared at each other for a quiet few moments, panting and wild eyed, neither of them knowing what to say.

Finally Astoria spoke up again, some semblance of control in her voice even though she looked anything but. She wiped the sweat off her skin, suddenly noticing how hot it was getting inside the room, under her skin. 

"What are we going to do?"

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut, her hands clenching in her hair. She took a deep breath and exhaled through her mouth. "The way I see it, we have two options. One, you knock me out."

Astoria scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. "How? I don't have my wand."

Hermione took a deep breath. The exhale was slow. "Physically, Greengrass."

Astoria didn't hesitate a second before her answer. 

"No."

Hermione nearly roared in frustration. "It's the easiest option-"

"I won't hurt you, Granger! Not when they've done exactly that to you!" 

Stunned silence followed.

Astoria balled her hands in her hair, looking on the verge of frustrated tears. "I can't." She whispered so softly, Hermione almost missed it.

The moment stretched between them, heavy and tense until Hermione's shoulders slumped in exhaustion. She sighed tiredly, rubbing a hand over her face.

"It leaves only one option, Greengrass." Hermione said quietly, not looking at her. Her voice was carefully blank, giving nothing away. 

She looked up, met Astoria's eyes head on. "We spend it together."

Everything they'd been holding back rushed into the space between them. 

Astoria's breath wheezed out of her at the directness of her gaze. It added to the blazing inferno inside her and she clenched her legs against a sudden rush of slick. 

She rolled her hands into tight fists and relaxed them slowly. Heart pounding in her chest, she peeled her scent patch, inch by agonizing inch, eyes trained on the way the Alpha's pupils dilated in hunger at the first whiff of her scent. It filled the room, drenched them with its potency this close to full Heat. 

Hermione clenched her hands on the sheets below her, inhaling slowly, reverently savouring every breath. Saliva rushed into her mouth as she felt the thunderstorm of her scent rush into her senses, drawing her into somewhere there was only them.

"Let's do this, Granger."


End file.
